


Can I ask why you’re attacking me this early?

by iKnightWriter



Series: WriteWorld [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Derek and Scott are Brothers, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Scott Knows, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKnightWriter/pseuds/iKnightWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, Scott isn’t as stupid and unobservant as Stiles and Derek thought. He just prayed that he would never walk in on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I ask why you’re attacking me this early?

“Do you know how many missiles I’ve diverted into the ocean?” Stiles challenged crossly across the table. On Stiles’ left, Scott makes a pained sound, “I’ll give you a hint.” The man with the strong eyebrow game and piercing green eyes, “Avoid the Arctic Ocean completely if you can.”

There was a momentary look of impression on the guy’s face before it switched back to what Stiles liked to call his resting-bitch face, “Can I ask why you’re attacking me this early?”

“Because there’s something about your high and mighty attitude that rubs me the wrong way.” Stiles snapped, “Not to mention you’re trying to take over the world.”

“Dude, it’s just a game.” Scott stated, but it doesn’t appear that neither Stiles nor Derek was listening to him. He just wanted a nice dinner that consisted of his older brother and his best friend not talking about a video game.

“Scott, you know that the gamer tag Bitemark has and is my known enemy in _Total War._ ” Stiles enthused, “And I can’t believe you didn’t tell me that you are my enemy.”

“I’m will to bet that you used Danny to try and track me down didn’t you?” Derek asked with a shit eating grin.

“Don’t change the subject,” Stiles told him, “You tried to kill me and my squad in a hotel fire.”

“Says the one who left a field of mines.”

“Guys,” Scott said, interrupting the argument, “You promised.” Scott mainly shot a look at Stiles, since Stiles was the one who brought it up in the first place.

“I won’t say another word about the game,” Stiles complied, before focusing on Derek, “But just know that I do not like you.”

“I feel indifferent towards you.” Derek shrug.

“Would you look at that?” Scott voiced, “Completely forgot to get the dessert. I’ll be back and try not to kill each other.”

In Derek’s room, Derek has Stiles pressed against the door, “Hope, that hotel fire didn’t inconvenience you.” He said hotly on Stiles’ lips.

“Oh no, it wasn’t inconvenient at all,” Stiles drawled sarcastically, trying to recover from the haughty kiss, “Please, set first, to another hotel.”

Derek gave a smile before pushing Stiles up against the wall, rocking their hips together, making Stiles hitch a breath, “I’ll see what I can do.”

“You’re an ass.” Stiles moaned as Derek peppered kisses down to the neck, “You know we gotta tell him eventually.”

“I was going to, but someone can’t handle being a sore loser.”

“Oh shut up and kiss me.”

When Scott returned back with the dessert, he could hear Stiles swear as Derek blew up his convoy. Scott peeked his head in the living room to see Stiles and Derek sitting unusually close, playing their game. Scott simply smiled to himself. At least, they had on their own clothes this time.

Yeah, Scott isn’t as stupid and unobservant as Stiles and Derek thought. He just prayed that he would never walk in on them.


End file.
